Drabbles Destiel
by Clipse23
Summary: Un ensemble de textes très courts, majoritairement Destiel, certains joyeux et d'autres non, un peu de romance ou de drama, ainsi que d'autres à venir !
1. Contact Physique

.

**Les drabbles du Destiel, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire**

_Ecriture :_ 2018-...?

Voici un ensemble de drabbles Destiel (voir parfois juste Dean ou Cas) que j'ai écris au fil du temps. Du joyeux, du triste… Un peu de tout, d'où mon titre ahah. J'écris mes drabbles selon mes humeurs, donc il y a des deux :) Quand je dis "drabble" je veux juste dire des textes très courts, il n'y a pas la règle des 100 mots de respectée.

N'hésitez pas à **SUIVRE/FOLLOW**, je mettrais à jour dès que j'en écrirai plus malgré le "Complete" marqué sur la fic. Et je n'ai pas non plus posté tout ce que j'ai ! Ce sera au gré de mon envie ahah.

Les reviews sont les bienvenues, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Contact physique**

_(Avril 2019)_

.

Le baiser était lent.

Dean et Castiel ne se contentant pas d'un simple contact physique.

Mais s'accrochant à la puissance de l'émotion d'être enfin près de l'autre.

Les lèvres bougeant quand elles voulaient. Quand elles le souhaitaient. Parfois se contentant de rester les unes contre les autres.

Juste pour apprécier la présence de son partenaire.

Les souffles se mêlant doucement en un. Tandis que leur tête était envahie d'un sentiment profond.

Enfin réunis.

Le visage reposant contre celui de l'autre.

Comme s'ils savaient que maintenant, ils étaient liés par une émotion commune, peu importe la distance qui les séparerait.


	2. The Winchester way

.

**The "Winchester way"**

_(Avril 2019)_

.

Dean avala sa salive. Le stress le contaminant, se propageant dans tout son corps.

Castiel était allongé près de lui. Sa bouche contre celle du chasseur, appréciant son goût sans bouger ses lèvres.

L'ange semblait comme en transe. Profitant de tout son être du moment.

Et Dean avait sentit une vague de chaleur immense. Représentant tout ce qu'il ressentait envers Castiel.

Mais les mots refusaient de sortir. Comme s'ils étaient bloqués.

Le chasseur prit dans celle bulle de sentiments, mais aussi d'une chose qu'il avait oublié.

Il était Dean Winchester. L'homme qui n'avait jamais jamais prononcé ces trois petits mots en dehors de son cercle familial.

Et alors le stress l'avait un instant ravagé. Se demandant si l'ange avait besoin de le savoir oralement. Si ses gestes quotidiens ne suffiraient pas. Parce que la simple pensée de se l'imaginer le dire sonnait comme ridicule dans sa tête.

Alors Dean trouverait. Un jour, il saurait comment lui dire.

Comment Dean Winchester dirait à Castiel « je t'aime ».


	3. Temps pour soi

.

**Temps pour soi **

_(Décembre 2018)_

.

Le calme.

La solitude.

La paix.

Ces émotions se traduisaient par le doux rugissement de l'Impala chez Dean.

Lorsqu'il avait juste besoin de temps pour soi.

Il se contentait alors d'aller chercher cette zone de confort, et de rouler.

Aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

Aussi loin que lui accordaient ses pensées.

Qu'il conduisait réellement ou non, il arrivait à s'échapper avec la même sensation.


	4. Amour éloigné

.

**Amour éloigné**

_(23 décembre 2018)_

.

Ce n'est pas grave si Dean ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

Castiel n'avait jamais cherché à recevoir, de toute façon.

Il était un donneur. Il avait été crée pour ça.

C'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu besoin de partager ce qu'il ressentait au Winchester.

Que tout les jours, la présence de Dean suffisait à illuminer le regard de l'ange.

Son rire à réchauffer son cœur.

Même éloignés, tout était parfait.

Un amour à distance.


	5. Routine

.

**Routine**

_(Avril 2019)_

.

Un mois.

Un mois que Dean et Castiel avaient enfin dépassé leurs barrières pour se montrer l'affection qu'ils se portaient.

Un mois qu'ils pouvaient pleinement apprécier l'autre d'une façon qu'ils avaient mérité après leur propre évolution personnelle.

Après tant d'attente entre eux.

Dean se surprit à avoir cette sensation étrange où peu de choses semblaient finalement avoir changé.

Ils avaient toujours compté l'un sur l'autre. S'étaient toujours regardé comme s'ils étaient les seuls dans la pièce. Toujours fait des soirées films au bunker. Tout leur quotidien était déjà là.

Ce n'était finalement qu'une simple évolution de leur relation. Un caractère officiel sur quelque chose de déjà présent.

Mais cela semblait faire bien plus qu'un mois. Plutôt comme tout ce temps qui avait passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient connus.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix ans que Dean et Castiel étaient ensemble.


	6. Soulmates

.

**Soulmates**

_(5 Septembre 2019)_

.

Dean n'aurait jamais pensé toucher à ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même.

Son menton posé dans les cheveux de Castiel. Respirant doucement son odeur.

Le corps chaud de l'ange encore contre le sien.

Sa main caressant doucement son dos nu.

Juste leurs respirations emplissant la pièce.

Il n'y avait qu'eux. Enfin. Profitant. Partageant.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls.


End file.
